Beginning of the End
by umbreking
Summary: A strange boy is pulled from a lake. He has no memory of his past and no idea what his future holds in store. Will he be able to uncover the truth and regain his memories or will he be plunged into darkness. (This may become a harem. You have been warned).
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this my first story and I would like you all to tell me what I did wrong, so I can make future stories and chapters better. I DO NOT, and I repeat DOT NOT OWN POKEMNON IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM. Now that that is out of the way this story will more than likely contain Pokémon x human lemons, violence, death, gore, etc. so if that is not your thing get out now if not then welcome to my first story. (Pokémon will be slightly larger than what they are shown in the games or shows. I will try to put in their size. I am also taking inspiration from another writer named Roccer he has one story right now, but I suggest checking it out and giving him some love and Roccer if your reading this keep writing. Your story inspired this and I hope I can be as good as you are at this.)**

Chapter 1

Awakening

 ** _"The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins?" Edgar Allan Poe_**

I feel water lots of water all around my body. Why do I feel water? Slowly I open my eyes, but what I see is shocking. Fish were swimming all around me and the ground was made of mud and sand. I was underwater. I start to panic, and I thrash around wildly as I try to get my head above the water.

My arms start to pull me up, but they start to burn, and my legs start to burn as well. I was so close I could see the trees that were above the surface. Then my limbs give out. As I start to sink again one thought goes through my mind. How did I get here? I didn't have long to think about it as I feel something grab my arm and start pulling.

I pass out just before my face gets above the water. I wake up in a dream world, and a scene plays before me. There, two people are in front of me. One of them is a little boy about 5ft tall and has blond hair. He is holding the hand of the other person. The second person was about 5ft 9in and is leading the kid somewhere. The weird thing is that the kid didn't have a face.

The taller of the two did though. He looked to be about 17. His hair was black not too short but not too long either. His skin was a medium tan and he looked like he was slightly overweight. His eyes were brown, and he wore black plastic glasses. He was smiling at the little boy.

They both looked familiar, but I couldn't remember either of them. I looked on trying to figure out who they are. My head starts pounding. The more I try to remember who they are the worse the pain got.

I held my head trying to stop the agonizing pain. I fell to the floor clutching my head. I screamed out in pain. The pain just got worse the more I tried to stop it. As I lay there screaming I feel something touch me.

I looked up at what had just touched me. The older kid was standing there, and he was smiling. His hand was on my shoulder. When I saw him, the pain started to fade. I felt warm and happy like I was in the presence of a good friend.

I looked at him more closely. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and blue jeans. He also wore a jacket. It was a dark grey color with an almost white-grey on the inside. It was just made of thin cloth. On his left arm, the words SALT LAKE CITY UTAH where written in white, and on the top left corner of the chest was the same words but they were circling around a picture of a sunset behind a mountain range.

The jacket looked very familiar. I reached up to touch him and on my arm was the same jacket. In fact, all my clothing was the same as his. Is he me or am I him. I looked up at him and he was still smiling then nodded as if to confirm my thought.

We were the same person. My thoughts are going a million miles an hour. Then I hear a voice. "Nick, that is our name." His voice wasn't extremely deep but not hi pitched either. His voice was caring and kind.

"Where am I?" He just smiles at me.

"You died." My heart stopped. What did he just say? "I know it seems hard to believe but it's true."

"How! Why!" I panic and try to run away, but he grabs me. when he grabs me I remember my death. Me and someone else were walking across a road and I got hit. The pain comes back when I try to remember more. I'm brought back when the other me starts talking again.

"I can't explain much. I am you. The past you anyway. What I have told you is all I can tell you." He looks in my eyes and I can see he's not lying. Something in the back of my head tells me he is telling the truth. "Seems like your waking up. We probably won't meet again, so I can't explain anymore. You'll just have to figure out what happened on your own."

The floor below me gave way and I fell into a pit. Just before I hit the bottom I woke up drenched in sweat and I was screaming. I calm down once I realize that I'm not falling anymore. I think about what had just happened. I don't want to believe any of what just happened did.

First things first though I need to figure out where I am. I start looking around the room I'm in. it's not big, it's about medium size. From what I can tell it's a bedroom of some kind. The walls are a tan color with paint missing in some spots. There is also some graffiti on the wall.

Looking around some more I notice some windows. They look like the ones you would see in an old factory or warehouse. There is sunlight shining through them, so I at least know it's daytime.

Some of the windows are broken and the glass is on the floor, but some of the glass has been moved away. It was probably moved by the person that brought me here.

I try to get up, but my body won't move. It feels as if my body is made of stone. I try to move again but to no avail. I start to panic and try to yell for help but all that comes out is a whisper. I start to hyperventilate as I try to move again. The corners of vision starts get dark, but just before I pass out from not enough oxygen I see a humanoid figure approaching me. I couldn't make out any details other than its colors. Midnight black and dark pink.

I start to feel pain lots of pain. I scream out only to hear nothing but silence. I struggle as hard as I can to scream but can't. As I scream silently I see a light and I move closer and as I get closer to the light the pain lessens.

I run as fast as I can to try and reach the light. I feel as though I've been running forever but I don't stop. Suddenly the pain I was just feeling is gone. Then the light suddenly appears in front of me. I reach out my hand to grab it only to feel it burn my hand. But I don't let go of the little ball of light.

The light slowly dissipates and as it does, so I feel a warmth flow through my body. Once the light is gone I feel like I'm being pulled on with a rope. The pulling gets harder and harder, then next thing I know I'm being pulled into the dark abyss. The further I'm pulled the weaker I get. I suddenly feel tired and I pass out.

Again, for the third time, I wake up from a weird dream in a weird place. I was drenched in sweat and I smelled like I haven't bathed in weeks. I tried to move again. Unlike last time though I was able to sit up, but my legs refused to move. Sigh "I guess it's a start."

Once I stop thinking about my inability to move I look around myself. This time I was in a cave. It was of a medium size, but it seemed like I wasn't that deep into the cave. I could still see the sunlight coming from the mouth of the cave. How did I even get here?

I start to remember the thing I saw in the last room I woke up in. "Who was that?" I hear footsteps coming from the mouth of the cave. I see a shadow coming towards me from the mouth of the cave. But before whatever is coming into the cave comes into view I lay back down and pretend to be asleep.

With my eyes closed, I listen closely to what is happening around me. As the footsteps get closer I start to hear a voice. The person that came into the cave sits next to me and sighs.

"Why did I do this? I'm barely able to keep myself alive much less some passed out human." The voice sounds feminine. "I wish you would wake up already, so I can get on with my life!"

I decided to make myself known. "Hello," my eyes still closed so I can't see the person I'm talking to. I open my eyes slowly. What I see when my eyes are open shocks me to my core. What is in front of me is not human but some strange creature. Something suddenly flashes before my eyes. A vision of a game I played. It was called pokémon. I remember playing this game. Then it dawns on me. That's a pokémon.

She sees my shocked face and tries to hide. "I know my color is weird, but you don't have to stare. What am I saying you can't even understand me right now."

I panic when I see her. "You're a pokémon! You're not supposed to be real. You're a video game character!" I start freaking out and she sees the fear and confusion in my face and eyes. She starts to try and calm me but I just back away. "this can't be I should be dead not here."

"I wonder what this human means by what he said?" she mumbles to herself not expecting me to answer her.

"What do I mean? I was dead but next thing I know I'm drowning in water! Then you, a Pokémon shows up! A fictional character from a video game!" Now it was her turn to be shocked. She looked at me like I was the fictional character that just appeared.

"You can understand me?" She asks me this excitedly. I looked at her wondering if what I just said went in one ear and out the other.

"Yes, I can, should I not be able to?"

"No, you should not. Most humans only hear our species names." She said this with a sad tone in her voice.

"That's cool but did you not hear what I just said." She looks at me for a moment before another look appeared on her face. FEAR. She started backing away from me. "Why are you afraid, I'm not a ghost," I said this jokingly to try and calm her down.

"Basically, you are a ghost if what you said is true!" I chuckle at what she said. "Why are you laughing!?"

"You're right. I'm dead, there's no way around it." I pause and as I do so she looks at me, but this time her face doesn't show fear but curiosity. "I may be dead in my old life, but I'm alive in this one so I'm going to make the best of it." She looks at me like I'm insane. "What's wrong?"

"You're kidding right?! How can you get over your own death that quickly?" she must have thought I've lost my mind. I bust out laughing this time. Once my laughing dies down and then stops I sigh and with a sad smile I tell her why.

"It wasn't that hard. I don't have many memories for before I was pulled from the water." She looks at me with pity in her eyes. I smile at her. "It's not that bad less to worry about."

"But what about the people you left behind. Won't they worry about you." What she said really made me think.

"Maybe your right. Maybe I should be upset but I don't remember anything. I don't have any feeling toward my old life. I do think however that there are people I who miss me." I look away from her so my real emotion doesn't show.

"I don't believe you." I turn back around with a big grin on my face.

"Hey maybe I will remember something, and if I do I'll tell you." This seems to make her happier about what I told her.

"So, what will you do now?" I think for a minute. Then I smell myself.

"I think I could use a shower." I hold my nose and scrunch up my face. She giggles at my reaction. She then gets up and starts walking toward the mouth of the cave. I cough to get her attention and she stops walking and looks back at me with a questioning look on her face.

"My legs won't move, so I can't walk," I told her nervously.

"What do you want me to do. I can't carry you." she points at me as if to get her point across.

"But didn't you carry me here?" I'm confused about why she told me that. If she can't carry me then how did I get here?

"Yes, I did, but you started growing and getting heavier. Why do you think we are in a cave? When you started changing you would scream in your sleep, so I was going to take you back to my lair so no one would think someone was being murdered. But you got so heavy that I couldn't carry you anymore."

Once she said this I looked down to see a body that is not the one I remember. I grew at least a foot so now I was around 6ft 9in. I start to panic again but stop when realize this could be a good thing. "Is there any way you can get me somewhere I can clean myself."

She looks like she is thinking but then shakes her head. Sigh "maybe I can try and move my legs again." I try and get up one more time. I strain my legs as hard as I can and slowly they start to move. I slowly stood up, but I started wobbling. The zoroark comes over to help steady me by letting me use her as a crutch. Now that I'm standing next to her I can get a good look at her.

She's mostly midnight black but where a normal zoroark would be red she is pink. So, she's a shiny, cool. Next, I see that she's a whole foot shorter than me. Her eyes are what catch my attention the most though. One of her eyes are blue but the other one is green. I've never seen a zoroark with two different colored eyes before.

My attention is drawn from her to the world around us. We were just about to leave the cave but before we exit I can already see the trees. They looked nice. Like the trees in the memory I saw. They had the fall colors. Reds, yellows, and oranges were all around us. Then I wonder something. "How long have I been asleep? Just curious."

"Let's see here. I think it was a few days."

"Ok, that's good. I haven't been out long," I sigh with relief.

"Well did anything happen while I was asleep?" She thinks for a second then I blurt out "Your cute when you're thinking." Oh, shit what did I just say? She's going to think I'm some creep. I look back over at her afraid that she's going to hate me. the look on her face didn't change much. I did notice one thing though, the fur around her face turned a slight red. Is she blushing? She's starts talking under her breath. Maybe she didn't want me to hear her. But I still heard it.

"Thank you." She looks away from me presumably to hide her blush. I pretend not to notice and continue walking.

I eventually stop holding onto her shoulder. I think she was glad because she started rubbing her shoulder as if it hurt. "Sorry if I hurt you." She then starts waving her hands toward me and she was acting like she was flustered.

"No don't worry about it. It's fine." I look at her with concern.

"Are you sure, I would feel bad if I hurt you by accident." She then looks away again like she did before. I think I'm starting to see a trend with her. "if you say so."

We walked in silence for the rest of the way. Not after too long I started hearing running water. Once we passed through some bushes I see I stream with a small waterfall. It was peaceful. I continued walking but I saw that she was still following me, so I turn to her and say.

"I could use some privacy." She stiffened.

"Ok, I understand. I'll just be over there if you need me." She pointed towards a tree.

"Thanks." With that said she goes out of view behind some trees. Once I'm sure she can't see me anymore I walk over to the stream. I start undressing and as I do so I realize that the clothes I'm wearing are smaller than I remember. But there is something else that is worse. There is still blood on them. A chilling reminder that I'm no longer in the world I no longer knew. I take off my clothes and what I see makes me sick. I was covered in horrifying scars. Perhaps I should keep these hidden from the zoroark. Then it dawns on me I don't even know my savior's name. I'll have to ask her after this.

The next thing I notice is my muscles. I'm actually buff. Not only did I grow taller, but I have some muscle now. As I inspect my new body I look at the water, and my reflection shows something new. My hair was now white. I was going to miss my black hair. As I'm sulking I notice one more thing about my hair. A blue ring around my head.

Then I remember that the same colored rings were on my wrist and ankles. I didn't remember getting any tattoos. Well, maybe I did. I just shrug it off. Then I get a feeling that I should try and hide the rings. I don't know where the feeling came from, but it felt unnatural. But my spirits are brought back up when I see the large package between my legs. It got to be at least nine inches long. I chuckle to myself "well I guess it's not all bad."

I start to get into the water and brace myself for the cold water. But it doesn't feel cold instead it feels lukewarm almost like bath water. I enjoy my time in the water, but I started thinking about how there might be someone missing me and I'm just taking a bath. A small tear falls from my eye. "Why am I crying?" sigh "I guess my body remembers more than I do."

I sigh and start to wash myself the best I could. Once I'm done washing I reach for my clothes and I wash them to the best of my ability. I started with my shirt and pants. Once the clothing hit the water the water turned a dark crimson red. I try my hardest to not think about what had transpired before I got here.

Next, I grabbed my jacket. It was a dark grey color with a very light grey on the inside. It was just made of thin cloth. On its left arm, the words SALT LAKE CITY UTAH where written in white, and on the top left corner of the chest was the same words but they were circling around a picture of a sunset behind a mountain range.

There was a blood stain on the back. I felt strange holding. I feel regret and I don't know why. I sighed and just put it in the water. I scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed but no matter how hard I scrubbed the clothing all the blood would not come off. Sighing in defeat I start to lay out my clothes in the sun to dry but I hear someone coming. I hurriedly put the wet clothes. I had just managed to get the almost 3 sizes too small boxer briefs on when I heard a familiar voice coming around the trees.

"Are you done yet we have to get a move on…." She holds the last word a little longer. I just froze in place. Afraid of what she would think of all my scars, but when I look at her face, the fur on her face was a slightly noticeable red.

She was blushing. Not the reaction I was expecting. Then I notice where her eyes were looking. The large bulge in the small pair of underwear. I quickly put my hands in front of it and as I do so she turns around and runs away screaming with her hands in front of her face.

I start to run after her when I realize that I'm still in my underwear. I put on the wet clothing as fast as I could, but I struggled because it was sticking to me and the fact that they were too small didn't help either. Once I got my pants up I find that I now can't button them. Sigh "I've got to find some clothes that fit better after this." Once I have everything adjusted so it's not as painful to wear I sprint off after the embarrassed zoroark.

Once I get into a sprint the speed at which I'm running catches me off-guard and I trip over my own feet. The muddy forest floor rushes towered my face, and I try to catch myself before I hit the ground, but I couldn't catch myself in time. I get a face full of mud and whatever else was on the ground. "Shiiiit! I just got clean!" I got up and brushed as much dirt and mud off as I could then continue running.

This time I was ready for the speed. I tried to find a sign of where she went, but I couldn't. I stopped for a second when I heard something moving next to me. I look around, but I don't find anything. I guess zoroarks aren't masters of illusion for nothing. "I know you're here please come out. I just want to talk. I'm not mad at you for what happened." I hear a voice coming from a bush.

"You are lying." I walk over to the bush that the voice was coming from.

"No, I'm not. It was just an accident. How about we just forget it ever happened."

"Ok if you say so. That will work for me." She dispels the illusion and she is standing in front of me with a sad look on her face. I start to worry about what is going through her head. I kneel down so that I'm looking into her eyes and I put my hand on her shoulder.

"You ok. Is something wrong." She hesitates for a second. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She speaks up with a weak voice and I can see tears start to form in her eyes and she pulls away from my hand.

"Why are you so nice to me! You don't even know my name." she starts crying in her fit, but I just smile at her.

"And you don't know mine, but you still helped me." I wonder. I put my hand on her head and pet her. She starts to blush again, and she makes a pouty face. Man can she be cute. "How about we go back to the cave and tell each other our names? Sound good?" She nods her head. I guess she's too embarrassed to talk. I chuckle to myself. We start walking back to the cave in silence.

Not much happened on the way back. We found some berries when my stomach started growling. I think they were oran berries. We finally made our way back to the cave and once inside we sit down. I guess it got cold because I could see her shiver. I got up to go get some firewood. When she saw me start to leave she started to look panicked.

"Where are you going." She asks in a slightly scared voice.

"You'll see. I'm going to be right back." I smiled at her hoping to calm her. It seemed to work as her ridged form started to relax a little. Once outside I look for suitable sticks and kindling. I eventually found a good amount of wood and kindling, but when I bend over to pick up another stick something fell out of my pocket.

It was I lighter. It was made of black steel and it had the grim reaper on it in gold. I test it to see if it still worked. It sparked a few times, but on the 3rd try, the flame sparked to life. When I see the flame I see a smile in my head. The sight makes me tear up again. "Why am I crying again?" I calm down and put the lighter away. I pick up the wood I dropped and put the kindling in my pocket and I start to walk back to the cave.

As I am walking a thought pops into my head I wonder what her name is. I finally get to the mouth of the cave, but just before I walk in I hear a scream. Without thinking I drop the wood I was carrying and ran inside as fast as I could. Once I was inside I could hear growls and another voice.

This voice sounded deep and rough. Right before I got to where the voice was coming from I crouched next to the wall. As I got closer I could start to make out what was being said. I peeked around the corner, and what I saw shocked me to my core.

There was a giant seismitoad standing over the zoroark and holding her by her mane. "I wondered where you went bitch. You should learn your place." He punctuated the last word with a punch to her face. She was already bloody and bruised. Her left eye was swollen shut, her lip was busted, and large cuts and gashes covered her face.

I was broken out of my shock when the seismitoad started talking again "master will be happy I found his merchandise. Maybe he'll reward me." My anger and rage burned and seethed inside me. I could hardly control myself. "I wonder if he would care if I tested the merchandise."

Once he said this the zoroark's eyes lit up with fear. She tried to get away from him, but she was too weak to move. The seismitoad laughed at her feeble attempts to get away. Once I looked closer I knew what he meant by test the merchandise. I could see a large object protruding from in between its legs. I quickly figure out what I'm looking at. His dick. He was going to rape her. He pinned her on the ground and prepared to penetrate her.

My rage got worse and I was sure it was literally seeping from my body. But before I could do anything he did it. I could hear her scream in my soul. It reverberated in my head. I saw red and my body felt like it was on fire. It was painful so very painful. I screamed a guttural scream. I felt my body changing. I could feel my bones moving, breaking, muscle and skin tearing and then sewing themselves back together.

A dark fluid started coming from my mouth. It felt like it was burning me and freezing me at the same time. The fluid flowed over my face and started taking shape.

I stopped seeing red, but the sight was horrific. My body was that of a monster. My skin had turned black and the rings on my body had turned blood red and I had grown another foot. I had a snake-like tail that had a blade on the tip. Spikes lined my spine and a crown of shadow hovered above my head like a halo but darker. I was wearing a cloak made of shadows. It reminded me of the grim reaper.

My face had a mask on it. The mask was black with two red lines going vertically over the eyes. The white part of my eyes was now black, but the iris was glowing blue. I didn't care at that moment what I looked like all I could think about was the pain the zoroark that saved my life was in. Her screams echoed in my ears.

I walked around the corner I was hiding behind and both of the pokémon in front of me stared at me in horror. I looked at the zoroark, but she looked like she was afraid of me. She had no idea what or who was in front of her. But my gaze was drawn to the seismitoad when he started laughing.

"What are you? You're not a pokémon but you're not human either. I know what you are you're a freak. A disgusting freak." He continued to laugh at me. What he said didn't affect me, and I just glared at him. I started walking toward him. He noticed me moving toward him.

He doesn't look scared. I grin evilly at him "you don't look afraid of me, why is that?" My voice was distorted and sounded slightly sadistic, but it was still the voice I've had for years. He just laughed again.

"You can speak. I'm surprised and to answer your question I'm the strongest thing around." He grins smugly. I stop moving and I bust out in a sadistic laugh.

"Is that what you think. You might have been the strongest at one point in time, but I'm here now." I pause before speaking again, but this time my voice sounded almost demonic and my tone was darker and the grin I had before was gone replaced with rage. Pure rage. "I'm not too happy with how you are treating my friend here." I gesture to the cowering zoroark on the floor.

"Ya, and what are you going to do about it?" He seems pretty sure he could beat me, but I didn't care.

Sigh "You really don't understand do you. Let me show you why you should fear me." Before the seismitoad could react, I was in front of him. He jumped back with I look of surprise on his face. Once he recovered he tried to attack me with a drain punch. I was about to counterattack him, but I suddenly felt heavy as if the world was dropped on my shoulders.

Things at that moment seemed to slow and stop. I walk around the frozen seismitoad trying to figure out what is happening. I almost seem to forget what I was doing. I walked around the toad a few more times, but this time I notice something on the giant blue toad. At first, I thought it was a scar or birthmark, but I looked closer. The closer I looked the more I realized what I was looking at was.

A brand in the shape of an R. I'm not too sure why he would be branded with an R but it doesn't matter right now. My vision starts to get fuzzy as I start to forget what I was doing more and more. I step back not remembering what I was doing. I look around not even remembering where I was. My head felt like it was being beaten with a hammer. I screamed and flailed around holding my head.

My eyes land on a zoroark. Who was she, wait how did I know it was a she? Then my head starts to pound harder. My thoughts slowly came back to me and I remembered what I was doing. I then turn my hate-filled gaze back to the large toad.

I could feel things starting to move again even if slow. I walk over to the seismitoad and stare at him for a second before I feel something burning in my hand. I look down and see something in my hand. Something that made me grin my sadistic smile again.

A dark blade.

 **Hey guys and gals, things have finally started. I would like to know what you think so far about my story. I would love any suggestions, advice, or help for the future of this story. I would like to have many chapters in this series and maybe a sequel if you all like the story. Sometime in the future I am going to draw a picture of Nick, so you can get a clearer picture of what he looks like both transformed and normal. I would also like some of you to draw what you think he looks like. Thanks for reading and see you next time.**

 **Ps. Let me know if you find the reference.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blades and beginnings

The blade that had formed in my hand was unlike any other I had ever seen. The entire length of the weapon was about as tall as the zoroark, and the blade was wide with a slight curve. The edge was on one side of the sword with curved seriations.

The feeling it was giving me was very strong, and sinister. Malice and hate physically dripping off the blade like a poison. Its source was a stone set above the hit bleeding the thick, dark crimson fluid. The weapon seemed to be manifested from my hate toward the thing in front of me. Time had started moving faster and by the time I was done inspecting the weapon things were moving at full speed.

I had completely forgotten that there was a drain punch directed toward me before time stopped. I was hit full force in the chest and was sent into the wall behind me. "You talk tough for someone who I beat that easily!" The seismitoad yelled gloating. He burst out laughing at me, but he failed to realize that I was still alive.

"I'll give you one thing, you got one hell of a punch. I think you may have even broke a couple of ribs." I walk from the dust with a massive crater in my chest. I stand there grinning in front of the seismitoad as the crater heals. He becomes infuriated, and he charges me with another drain punch ready to kill me, but I don't plan on letting him hit me this time.

He throws his massive fist at me but I just push his fist off to the side with the palm of my hand. This only pisses him off even more as he keeps trying to hit me but keeps failing. "That all you got. What good is your strength now?" I throw him off to the side of me "you can't even hit me". He charges me in rage, but I sidestep him before he can hit me, and he slams head first into the wall he had almost put me through.

Sigh "I'm starting to get bored with this." I stand there thinking before I come up with an idea "ah ha, I know just what to do, how about some good old-fashioned torture," I say enthusiastically. I smile at the thought of torturing the seismitoad.

The seismitoad gets up and looks at me with pure terror on his face. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I assure you I am very serious, and I promise to make it as painful as possible." I smile as the massive toad tries to crawl away. I slowly walk over to the injured seismitoad, relishing in its suffering. It felt weird to enjoy the suffering of another living creature, but dam did it feel good.

When I get to the toad I just stare at him. I bend over and grab him by his ankle so I can drag him. When he feels me grab him he starts screaming and clawing at the ground. But no matter how hard he struggles he can't escape. "Not so big and tough now that you're not faced with someone weaker than you," I yell over his pitiful screams.

I drag him over to the wall and prop him against it. I make sure he is in view of the zoroark still cowering in the corner. "Hey, zoroark. Come over here," I motion to her to come over to me. She was hesitant but after seeing me beat the massive toad so easily she must have thought it to be in her best interest to listen to me.

She slowly made her way over to me before stopping beside me. "You hate him right. Do you wish to see him suffer?" She looked at me with a questioning expression on her face. Sigh "do you want him to suffer or not?" She hesitated before slowly nodding her head. "Well, buddy you heard the lady. Get ready." I grin as I think about the fun I'm going to have.

"No don't!" He begs as I grab one of his fingers.

"Sorry, can't do that." I snap his finger with an audible crunch that could be heard through his screams. I move onto the next finger repeating the process five more times before leaving all his fingers broken and bent at weird angles. He cradles his hands, but I grab them back and hold onto one by the middle finger. I start pulling slowly with the skin starting to tear away from the muscle and bone. I'm sure his screams could be heard for miles, but I didn't stop, and I continued to slowly pull the skin off his finger with the rest of the digit following soon after.

Blood started spraying from the missing digit coating me in the dark liquid. I quickly stop the bleeding by cartelizing the wound with a small flame I conjured on the end of my clawed finger, so that he didn't pass out from blood loss. Again, I repeated the act of skinning and tearing all the while he is screaming for mercy. Next, I flayed his arms and legs leaving the floor covered in blood.

I started hearing gagging behind me, so I turn around to see the zoroark gagging at the sight in front of her. "I guess that's good enough, it's a shame I didn't get to finish skinning you," laughing as i walk over to the disgusted zoroark.

"Kill him now. I hate him, but he has suffered enough," She looks at me with pity in her tear-filled eyes. I simply nod and walk over to the seismitoad and stab him in the chest with him staring into my eyes. As I watch the life drain from his eyes I feel the rage I had before subsiding. My form started to change back, but it was just as painful. I screamed as the process went through its course. Once I was done transforming back I collapsed from exhaustion.

I was back in a dreamscape. This time I saw something new. There was a little boy cutting himself behind a dumpster. His face is missing just like the ones before. I go to touch him but as soon as my finger touches him he crumbles to dust. I stumble back and fall into the abyss. I close my eyes to try and get ahold of myself. When I open my eyes I'm somewhere new. I'm in a city of skyscrapers, but the world is on its side.

"Nice isn't it." I turn around to see where the voice came from. I'm greeted by the monstrous form I had taken during my fight with the seismitoad.

"Where am I and who are you," I try to act tough, but I know that he could kill me before I could blink. He just smiles that sadistic smile. Just looking at him makes me sick. How could I become something that fucked up?

"Ah, now that's a great question but I can't tell you now. It's too soon. You shouldn't be here yet either." Something feels off about this place like I've been here before. The monstrosity waved his hand in my face to get my attention. "I can't have you remembering any more right now. I'll just wake you up now," with that he snapped his fingers, and everything vanished into the darkness.

I heard someone calling out to me from within the void. A bright light started enveloping me. I was blinded for a split second before I could feel the hard ground beneath me. I felt something wet hit my face. Is it raining? No, it couldn't be I was in a cave. I open my eyes as another drop of water hit my face.

"Why. Why did you…" The zoroark from before was sitting beside me. Is she crying? Why is she crying? "Why did you help me," she was unaware that I was awake, and what I did next even surprised me.

Without opening my eyes, I reach up and embrace her in a hug. She freezes and goes silent when I hug her. "I helped because it was the right thing to do, and I couldn't stand to see an innocent girl suffer." I pull back still holding her and I look her dead in the eye. "Don't think you're not important enough to be saved because you are the most important person I have, and I will always be there for you."

She breaks down and cries into my shoulder, and I just pat her head. "I thought you were dead! Why did you have to go and do something so stupid!" I just smile because only one answer comes to me.

"You're my friend and friends help each other. Plus, I didn't even know your name yet." She looks up at me and I stop my petting and just rest my hand on her head.

"Luna, my names Luna."

"Well that's a beautiful name," she looks away from me, but just before she does I see a blush forming.

"No one has ever said that to me before. Most hated it, they said it was unnatural and that I should abandon it."

"I think it's nice, and I'm glad you kept it. Well I guess you want to know my name right," she looks back at me awaiting my name. I can see the suspense building on her face. "My name is Nick nice to meet you, Luna," the smile on her face at that moment was the only thing in the world that mattered.

"Nice to meet you too Nick," we just sat there for a few more minutes not doing anything. I broke the silence that was surrounding us.

"Hey, you want to get out of here it's starting to smell," I emphasized this by holding my nose and scrunching up my face. She giggles at me and at that moment I knew I did the right thing.

"Yes, we should leave, but first there is something we need to talk about," her tone got very serious. She had me wondering what could be so important. "If we are going to travel together I will need to be caught by you," I think I know what she is talking about.

"Are you sure this is what you want? I got the feeling that the road ahead won't be an easy one," she just nods in response. "Well if it's what you truly want I won't stand in your way, but one thing though," she looks at me like she knows what I'm going to ask. "Where are we going to get a pokéball?"

Her head drops as if in shame. "The thing is my parents were once a trainers pokémon and they knew what the world was like, so they kept a pokéball for me just in case," I raise her head with my hand. I guess I caught her off guard because she froze again.

"I know you've had a rough life and I can't guarantee that it will be better, but I will make it the best I can. Now with that said do you have it," she nods and walks over to a rock and pulls out a round object that has black and yellow on top with a white bottom.

"I've had this thing for so long I never thought It would get used," she walks back over to me and holds it out. I grab the object and hold it in my hand. It was surprisingly smooth for something sitting on a cave floor.

"You ready?" I look at her to see if I can find any doubt on her face, but all I saw was determination.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she braces herself for what is to come. I tap the ball on her head and she vanished into it. The ball shook in my hand for a few moments, but then it made the telltale sign that she was caught. I waited before releasing her from the ball.

"Oh my god, I caught a pokémon and an adorable zoroark at that. This going to be awesome." I nerdgasm for a moment. "Ok, now that I've got that out of my system I guess I should release her." I held out the ball and opened it. A red light flashed out of the small object, and before I could blink she was standing before me. "How was it in there?" I was genuinely curious. It has never been revealed what it was really like inside a pokéball.

"It was strange. I could hear everything you said," a small blush formed on her face.

"Uh, how much did you hear exactly?" I asked her nervously.

"Enough," she looked away from me and avoided my gaze. That answers my question time to crawl into a corner and die. My thoughts are refocused when I see her look down. The way her attitude suddenly changed worries me.

"You ok?" She started to speak but hesitated and remained silent. "If you don't want to tell me what's going on in your head that's fine, but just remember as long as I'm still around I will always listen to your worries. We are friends after all, and that's what friends do," I point my thumb at my chest and I put on the goofiest grin I could muster.

She looks up at me with a small smile on her face and hope in her eyes. I swear I heard her giggle too. "Well if that's true I guess I can talk to you, but what was bothering me is gone now. If it comes up again we can talk then, ok."

"That's fine with me. Now, how about you show me to the nearest town so I can get some clothes that fit," I point over my shoulder toward the mouth of the cave.

"Sure, there's one not too far from here," she starts to walk but then she collapses next to me, but I catch her before she hits the ground.

"What's wrong?" As I look over her I find a lot more wounds then I had first seen. She was covered in cuts and bruises and covered in her own blood. "You're hurt badly. I need to get you to a doctor," I pull her ball out of my pocket, but when she sees it she starts shaking in my arms. I think I know what is going on here. Sigh, I put the ball back into my pocket.

She looks up at me with a confused look on her face "aren't you going to carry me in my pokéball?" I simply smile at her and I pick her up on my back. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"If I put you in the ball who else would guide me, and besides I would never make a lady do something she doesn't want to," I look over my shoulder and wink at her. She smiles softly and rests her on my shoulder with her eyes closed. "What's with that dreamy look on your face?" For once she doesn't jump or freeze. She only sighs happily.

Through half-lidded eyes she only says one thing "I'm just happy." After she recloses her eyes I feel a strange vibration coming from her. Wait is she purring? It doesn't sound exactly like a purr it sounds more like a mix between purring and humming. It was bizarrely calming. I didn't want to end the feeling, so I remained silent.

I start walking out of the cave and I try my hardest to not disturb Luna. I want this moment of peace to last as long as possible, but all good things must come to an end. When I reach the exit, I take a moment to bask in the beauty of the forest. It had turned to night while I was passed out. There was a full moon out too.

I nudged Luna's head with my own "what?" she mumbles. She must have fallen asleep.

"Sorry but I need to know what direction the town is in," I said. she lifts her head from my shoulder to look around.

"Go left till you find a pathway then take a right on the path and just follow it till you get to the town," she said then put her head back down and the hum/purring started again. I think she went back to sleep. Guess that's my cue to start moving.

I turned left and started walking. The moonlight plunged through the thick foliage with an almost ethereal feel. All was still and quiet making the forest almost seem as if it were dead. As I walked I tried to keep my upper body from moving too much so I didn't wake Luna. After what felt like an eternity of walking, I came across a break in the forest.

There was a wide dirt path in front of me with a simple wooden sign that I couldn't read in the dark, but I assumed that it was directions or the town name. "This must be the path, so I guess I take a right now," I could see the faint glow of lights in the distance. The sign of civilization should have made me happy but all it did was give me a sense of dread, but I ignored the feeling and continued moving forward.

Time seemed to move faster once I started on the path and not before too long I could see buildings through the tree line, and the sun had started rising behind the town. We were almost to town when I felt Luna starting to wake up. "Good morning sleepy head,".

"Huh, did I fall asleep?" she asked with a dazed expression.

"Yea, but don't worry about it," I said and turned my head to look at her. "After yesterday's ordeal a figured you needed some rest," I said to her hoping to keep her from fretting over it like she always does. "Any way we're here, where ever here is, but first things first we need to get you fixed up".

"Fine but do you even know where to go?" she said to me.

"Nope but I'm sure someone knows where the pokécenter is," I say as I start into the city with Luna still on my back. The town wasn't very big from what I could see there were a few hotels and apartment buildings along with a few other random buildings scattered around here and there. I walked into the center of the town looking around for other people, but none were out. "I guess nobody is awake yet," I said walking over to a bench that was in a small park area.

"Guess not," Luna's said with her words slurring together.

"Luna, you ok?" I asked hoping she was just still drowsy from just waking up.

"Yea, I'm fine," she said before slumping on my shoulder and her breathing starting to get ragged.

"Luna!" I start to panic as I feel something wet on my back. I look around me for anyone to help her. I move her to my arms and I try to wake her up only to see that one of her wounds had gotten worse. "Luna wake up don't you do this to me!" I said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a man walking through the park. I ran over to him as fast as I could. "Where is the pokécenter," I pleaded with him. He just pointed down the street. I sprinted in the direction he pointed without giving him a second glance.

At the end of the road, there was a multistory building with the classic red roof and a turnstile door. I charged through the door and up to the desk that was in the back. "Someone please help me!" I started yelling in hopes of getting somebody's attention. Just as I was about to jump over the desk to go find someone a woman with pink hair came out from the back room.

"Sir what's wrong," she stopped talking and a look of horror plastered itself to her face when she saw my blood covered self, but it vanished when she saw Luna. "Come with me we need to get that pokémon to the RAM," she said as we rushed through a set of double doors that led to a long hallway with doors on either side. We went to the end of the hall and went through another set of doors with the words Regeneration Acceleration Machines.

The woman opened the doors and the room inside was some small tables and chairs along with quite a few machines ranging in sizes. The smallest was about the size of a small cabinet to the largest was roughly the size of a car. Most looked like what I would imagine a cryotube to look like, but the bigger ones were more box-shaped.

There was a slight humming sound coming from them. We were brought to some of human-sized ones. "Ok put it in here," she gestured to the opening pod-like machine. I placed her into the machine gently. Once I had backed away from the machine the woman pushed a button on the side of it and the door closed. After the door had closed it started filling with a strange blue fluid.

"Will she be ok?" I said while trying to hide the fear in my voice but failing miserably.

Sigh "she should be fine in a few hours. Meanwhile, you can tell me what happened while I check you for wounds," she says while walking to the door. I followed her into what looked like a normal doctor's office. "Sit on the table and take off your shirt," she said while getting a pair of gloves from a box.

I do as she asked and disrobed. I guess I forgot about the various scars that covered my torso and back because when she turned around she gasped. "What's the matter?" I ask her.

"Where did you get these," she said while inspecting my body. I don't know if I should answer truthfully and risk her finding out about my secret.

Sigh "to be truthful I don't know," I tell her sadly. Her expression tells me that she doesn't believe me, but she drops the subject.

"Have you ever been in a RAM before?" she asks.

"No, I have not. Before today I didn't even know what RAM was," I said sheepishly.

"You must not be from around here," she said as she finished looking over me.

"Yea something like that," I said dismissively.

"So what happened to you, I mean you walk in here yelling covered in blood holding a zoroark in critical condition," she said suspiciously.

"Well I saw the zoroark being attacked by a seismitoad, and it was about to kill her when it noticed me just before it could kill her and attacked me, so I defended myself," I told her while I stared at the floor.

"And you didn't get hurt?" she sounded like she didn't believe me.

"No, I did get hurt. I got hit right here," I point to my chest, but I noticed that the wound was gone. "What! It was right here," I said shocked.

"If you say so then let's get you an x-ray," she said while taking the gloves off. I follow her into the room across from the RAMs. I sat down in front of the x-ray machine and she takes my x-rays. She gasps and I walk over to her to find out what was wrong. "This can't be real. Your healing at an astonishing rate. Here look at your x-rays," she said while showing them to me. "Here in the first on you can see fractures on your sternum and ribs but look at the last x-ray what do you see," she asked me.

I looked at the last x-ray but didn't see anything. "I don't see anything".

"Exactly, there's nothing there, in the time it took to take those x-rays you completely healed two fractured ribs and sternum," she said astonished. "When did you get into the fight with the seismitoad?" she asked me curiously.

"Sometime last night why," I said wondering why she wanted to know.

"That means that you were hit with enough force to kill you, but you healed in just hours," she said excitedly. "What happened to the seismitoad if I may ask?" she asked me.

"I'd rather not talk about it if that's ok with you," I told her looking at the ground sadly. I'm still trying to come to terms with what happened. I don't think I'll be talking about it very often.

Sigh "Ok, that zoroark should be healed by now. Want to come with me to wake her up?" she asked while walking to the door.

"Yes, I think I need to be there when she wakes up," I say as I walk with her to the RAM room. We walk to were Luna was and the fluid that had filled the pod had turned a sickly green. The woman opened the pod after the fluid had drained out. As the door opened Lunas eyes started to open. She stumbled out of the pod and I caught her. "You ok Luna. I was worried you left us," I say with tears starting to form in my eyes.

"I couldn't die now I would miss all the fun," she said while smiling at me. I pat her head and she starts to blush and pout.

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt but I need to examine her before she can go," said the woman.

"Ok, where do I wait while you check her," I say standing up facing the woman. "Before you go can I ask you your name?" I ask her before she leaves.

"Just call me nurse Joy and go to the main entrance that's the waiting area," said Nurse Joy as she walked out of the room. I followed her out the door and I headed back to the main waiting area. After what felt like an eternity nurse Joy came out with Luna trailing behind her. I stand up from the chair I was sitting in and start to walk over to them. When Luna saw me walking over to them her eyes lit up like the sky on the fourth of July, but she held her composure.

"Is everything alright?" I ask.

"Yes, she seems to be fine now, but next time try to be more careful," she scolds me.

"Ok, ok, I'll try to be more careful," I say her. I turn to Luna next "you ready to get out of here?"

"Yea, but shouldn't you find some clothes that fit first?" Luna pointed out.

"I would but I don't have any money," I tell her. She goes quiet but she's got that look on her face. Sigh "What did you have in mind hopefully not anything dangerous," I ask her.

"Well, we could fight some trainers for money, you don't have a trainer's license, so you can't fight gyms, but you can fight normal trainers," she sounds reluctant and excited at the same time.

"Fine, but only under one condition," I say sternly.

"And that would be?" she wearily asks.

"You can only battle after you rest for a few days, after this whole ordeal I think we could both use some rest," I say with a smile on my face. All the while we were talking nurse Joy had been watching us.

"Um what just happened, d-did you j-just," she stutters. Oh, shit I completely forgot she was standing there.

"I can explain but not here," I grab her hand and lead her in the room behind the desk.

"Hey, wait, what are you doing?" she stammers. Once we are out of sight I let go of her.

"I told you I would explain, but first you have to promise me you won't tell anyone," I say to her.

"Sure whatever," she says hurriedly. Before I start to tell her my story I get an idea.

"One more thing," I say with a mischievous grin.

"What?" she asks with an almost fearful voice.

"I've noticed that this place also works as a hotel and you rent out rooms," I say my grin only getting bigger.

"Yes, we do but mostly to traveling trainers," she tells me reluctantly.

"Good, good," I pause. "The price for my story is a room for as long as we need it, is it a deal?" I smugly ask because I know that she wants to know the whole story, so why not get something for it. She thinks for a moment before answering.

"Fine but you better not leave out a single detail," she agrees reluctantly.

"You might want to sit down this may take a while," I say gesturing to a nearby chair. I start from the beginning with me waking up in the lake. I finish my story after about an hour. I decided to leave out the part where I turned into a monster and opted for the story I had told her earlier. "So that is what has happened so far," I finish with a sigh. "I can remember basic stuff like what things are, and my name, but my past is still a mystery," I tell her.

"I have one question though, how can you talk to pokémon without a translator?" she asks me.

"What do you mean translator, from what Luna has told me I didn't think a translator existed," I say skeptically.

"Yes, a translator does exist but not everyone has one so that explains why your zoroark didn't know about it exitance," she explains to me. "Now how about I show you to your room," she says as she walks out of the room. I follow her out of the room and I notice that a pokémon had sat at the desk and was working. Nurse Joy went over and asked for our room key.

"Is that pokémon called Audino if you don't mind me asking?" I asked her curiously wanting to know if my knowledge that I had remembered was correct.

"Yes, it is, she's like an assistant that will help out where ever necessary," she tells me. I just nod in understanding of her simple explanation. "Now if you will follow me I'll show you to your room," she said motioning for us to follow her. We follow nurse Joy to a set of metal doors that seemed to be elevators. She pushed a button with an arrow pointing upwards. After waiting a short amount of time the metal doors opened up to reveal an average looking elevator.

We stepped into the elevator with nurse Joy. She stood by the control buttons and pushed the third-floor button. The elevator doors closed, and we started to ascend. We all stood in silence as some catchy music played in the background. It didn't take long for us to reach our destination with a small ding to let us know we had reached our floor.

We all got out of the elevator with nurse Joy leading the way. We didn't go far before she turned to a door and slid a card through the digital lock. She opened the door for us with Luna running inside and jumping on one of the two beds that occupied the space inside the room. I started into the room after her when nurse Joy put her arm out to stop me.

She pulled me over to the side so Luna couldn't see us. "Look I've been thinking about the whole not having a trainers license or having gone to trainer school, so I figured I would tell you that there is a quick class here at the center but it's not as good as the real deal," she told me nervously.

"Are you kidding me that would be amazing," I tell her excitedly.

"There is a catch though," she says looking at me.

"And that would be?" I ask her worriedly.

"Well you won't get a starter pokémon after graduating," she says that last part quietly but I still hear her. I laugh for a moment before I speak.

"I don't think that will be a problem," I tell her motioning back to the room. She looks a little relieved after I reminded her of Luna.

"I guess you're right, well I'll be on my way now," she says as she walks away. She stops about two steps away from me and turns back toward me. "One more thing before I go there is a dining hall that serves all guest free of charge and I think lunch is about to be served," she says to me. I nod my head in thanks and she turns back and leaves.

I go inside the room and close the door behind me. Now that I was inside the room I could get a better look at it. There were two areas inside the room. The main living area was fairly large from what I could tell. There were two queen-sized beds against the back wall with wooden nightstands by their sides.

On the right side of the room was a small kitchenette with a small refrigerator, microwave, and toaster. I walk over to it and open one of the cabinets to see if anything was inside. Inside I found a set of pots and pans. Something inside me compelled me to pick one up. Without thinking I reached down and picked up a small pot. It was cool to the touch but warmed up as I held it. It was a basic steel color with nothing special about it from the look of it.

It felt right to hold it though. I put it back into the cabinet that I had taken it from. I quickly checked the refrigerator, but I was disappointed to see it was completely empty. Oh well, I guess I can buy food later, I thought to myself. In the center of the room was a couch and a medium sized flat screen TV. I left it be for now, but it might be useful later.

The only place I have left to look at is the bathroom. The door was already open so I got a decent idea of what it would look like one the inside. I stood in the doorway and I was happily surprised to see it was bigger than I could tell from the outside. The room its self was a mix of black, grey, and white tiles.

Against the far-right wall was a decently sized garden tub which I was very happy to see, because I don't think I would have fit in a normal tub. Right beside the tub was a standalone shower with a glass door that blurred whatever was behind it. There are black bath mats around both so that you didn't slip on the tile.

On the center of the back wall was a double sink with a large mirror behind it. There is a black porcelain toilet beside the sink. The only other thing in the room that caught my attention was what looked like a small washer and dryer beside the door. I go over and inspect them. They were the same as the ones I remembered. On top of the washer was a small bottle of complimentary detergent.

I pick up the small bottle, but I drop it on the floor. When I lean over to pick it up I noticed that I was still covered in blood. "That would explain why nurse Joy had looked at me like I was crazy," I murmur to myself. I decide to wash my clothes in the washer. Setting it up was pretty straight forward and I had it on in no time. I was about to walk out of the bathroom before I reminded myself that Luna was still out there, and I was in my underwear. The memory of what had happened earlier flashed through my head, and I decided against walking out there.

The washer only had ten minutes on its timer. I sat on the toilet after locking the door planning on just waiting it out, but when I sat down I smelled a foul odor. I smelled around me to see if I could find the source of the stench. After not being able to find the source I decided to smell myself. I realized what the smell was after I smelled myself. After wearing those blood-soaked clothes for so long my body had the stench of blood caked onto my skin.

I looked back over to the washer to see only a minute had passed. I decided that a shower would probably be the best way to pass the time. I quickly through my underwear into the washer and grabbed a towel that was hanging beside the shower. Thankfully I didn't have to wait for the shower to warm up as the shower was hot the minute I turned it on. Steam filled the room fogging the mirror and glass shower door. The hot water felt nice on my skin, washing the day's troubles down the drain. I closed my eyes and relaxed. The world and its problems seemed so distant at that moment.

The timer on the washer went off pulling me out of my thoughts. I groaned at being pulled from the peace and comfort I had in the shower. I step out and wrap a towel around me. The floor was slick from the condensation that had accumulated on the cool tile surface. I carefully walked over to the washer trying not to slip and fall. I transferred the wet clothes to the dryer and started it. I went back to the shower so I could finish washing myself. I found a few bottles in the shower that consisted of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. I took my time and I meticulously scrubbed every inch of my body. The water that came off my body was tinged slightly red. By the time I was done washing my body my skin was a slightly lighter color.

My hair was next. The oils from my hair had collected a layer of dirt and grime. I lathered my hair with soap. It bubbled and foamed while I worked it into my scalp. I rinsed my hair getting the soap out. My hair was clean now, but with the oils out it felt like steel wool. I decided to use some of the conditioner that was with the soap. After I rinsed the conditioner out of my hair I ran my fingers through it and it felt soft to the touch. I relaxed and let the warm water run down my body and drown out my surroundings.

I was oblivious to the passage of time. I stood there for what seemed like an eternity. I was broken out of my stupor when the water turned ice cold. I jumped out of the shower and almost slipped on the tile floor. I dried myself and got my clothes out of the dryer. Much to my surprise, the clothes were still warm from the dryer. I pulled the clothing on and let their warmth seep into my body. I enjoyed the warmth for a moment before I left the bathroom.

Luna had fallen asleep on the bed furthest from me. I walked over and sat on the other bed. I looked over at Luna. She was curled up on the bed holding the end of her mane. She looked so peaceful the only sign she was still alive was the slight rise and fall of her chest and the occasional twitch. I decided to let her sleep. I got up and went to the door and opened it as quietly as I could. As I closed it behind me and I headed to where the dining hall should be.

When I got to the dining hall it was almost empty, as lunch was almost over. The room itself was huge with tables in rows. I moved through the hall quickly because the lunch service was about to end so I didn't get to inspect the area like I wanted to. I was amazed by the number of choices offered. There were lots of foods that I had no idea what they were. I found some take out boxes on the end of a buffet style counter. I grabbed two and went to find something that looked familiar.

The lines of food were split into different groups from what I could tell. When I had finished going through the different lines I had ended up only getting a few things. I got ham, mashed potatoes, some dinner rolls, and lastly, I got a few oran berries just in case Luna doesn't like what I got her. When I got back to our room Luna was looking out a window.

"So, you're finally awake," I say setting our lunch on a nearby table.

She turned around and looked at me before she got the biggest grin on her face "you're back," she said running towards me. before I could react, she had pulled me into a hug and held me as if her life depended on it.

"Can't breathe," I joke.

She let me go laughing at me, "Sorry I'm just glad your back".

"It's ok," I say patting her head "I would have taken you with me but you were asleep".

She turns her head away blushing "so where did you go anyway?" she asks.

"I just went to get us some lunch, I didn't know what you liked so I just got you what I got hope that's ok," I tell her. I show her the boxes of food on the table. Her face lights up when I mention food. I picked up one of the boxes and handed it to her.

She looks at me with a puzzled look on her face "all of this is for me?" she asks.

"Yes, it is, why?" I ask her.

She paused before looking back at me "no reason".

"Whatever you say, let's eat before it gets cold," I said while walking over to a small table with a couple of chairs. Before I sat down I grabbed some silverware for me and Luna. Wait does she even know how to use silverware? "Hey Luna," I try to get her attention.

"Yea," she says looking at the food I had given her.

"Do you by chance know how to use silverware?" I ask her.

She thinks for a moment before answering "That's what humans eat with right?"

"Yes, it is, but do you know how to use them?" I answer her.

"My parents taught me about them and stuff, but I never got to use them."

"Your parents seem very knowledgeable, you're going to have to tell me what all they taught you one day," I say as I walk over to her "But now it's time to eat." I handed the silverware to her. I showed her how to hold them, but the best she could do was hold it in her fist like a kid does. She looked upset that she couldn't hold it like I did, so I held mine the same way. "Now that we got that out of the way let's eat!"

It didn't surprise me much that she went for the ham first considering it was probably the only thing that looked slightly familiar to what she was used too. She stabbed the piece of meat with the fork and looked hesitant to eat it. I was putting my ham on a dinner roll and was about to take a bite when I noticed her looking at me. I acted like I didn't notice and took a bite of my ham roll. The flavor tasted familiar like I've had it many times before.

Luna watches me savor the ham roll still holding the ham on her fork. "Are you going to eat it or just look at it," I say getting her attention.

"Uh yeah," she says hesitantly taking a bite of the ham. Her face lit up and she quickly finished off the slice of ham.

"Is it that good?"

"I've never had anything like it," she said while chewing.

"Well, I'm glad you like it,"

We didn't talk after that because we were too busy stuffing our faces. Luna seemed to enjoy what I brought her considering not only did she finish all of her food, but she also ate most of mine. After lunch, Luna went back to sleep and I watched some show that looked like an old western. Much of it looked familiar the only difference was the addition of pokémon.

Right now, the hero, some guy named Weston, was in a fierce battle with some stereotypical villain. Whenever an attack hit it made a sound effect and a word showed up like in old superhero shows. Weston looked like he was in trouble when the villain knocked him to the ground, but while the villain monologed, Weston's partner, a herdier that had thought to have been knocked out snuck up behind him.

I turned off the tv and got up to stretch my legs mostly because I had been sitting for the past few hours. I look at a nearby clock, the time had passed faster than I had thought. I had been watching tv for the past five hours. Luna had been sleeping this entire time or, so I thought. Dinner had to be almost ready, but I didn't want to wake up Luna. I decided to go get dinner and bring it back like I did with lunch.

By the time I got back, it was almost nine o'clock. It took me forever to get through those lines. It almost felt like I was waiting in line for an amusement park ride. Luna was sitting on the couch when I walked in the room. Dinner went similar to lunch, but she was much less hesitant to eat. We went to bed after dinner. Luna had already chosen her bed, so I took the other one. I was out like a light when my head hit the pillow, and the exhaustion of the day hit me.

When I awoke I was back in the sideways city, and I was face to face with the demon from before.

 **Hey guys sorry it took me so long to get this out I was just very busy. Any way I made this chapter longer and hopefully its good and you enjoy it. Hopefully it won't take me as long to get the next chapter out. I am really enjoying righting for you all and I am a little surprised by how many people actually read the first chapter. That's enough from me I better start working on the next. I will be putting a poll up to see which pokemon you would like to see. I won't make any guarantees that one or all of them will be featured this is just to see what you want.**


End file.
